reallifesuperherosfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrokinesis
the ability to control electric and lightning. Make An Electrical Psi WheelEdit This version of a psi wheel will help you test your electrokinetic power even if it is very weak. Take any magnet and place it underneath any metal base on which your psi wheel will sit. Place the psi wheel on your base as if you had made any other psi wheel and thats it!!! now test it. Take a battery and put it close to the the wheel... what happenes??? the wheel spins!!! The electric field reacts with the foil to make it spin!! now use your own ability and force electric energy into your fingers. Move it toward the wheel. Even if you are a weak electrokinetic, the wheel will more than likely move and attract to your fingers!! Electrical AbsorptionEdit Electrical Absorption is the power to conduct and store electrical energy within the body. One with this power gains power by draining electrical devices and machines, can absorb ambient electrical energy like static in the air, and can withstand being struck by lightning (although the amount of electricity varies person to person). After enough has been absorbed, the electricity may or may not be released at will, to charge small machines, attack foes and the like (if not released at will, it usually has negative effects on the user, like disorienting the thought process, speeding up the user's speech and generating static cling in the hair, etc.). Electric OrganEdit The Electric Organ is a myogenic (muscle-like) organ which has evolved in weakly and strongly electric fish. It is used for electroreception (sense electrical fields) and electrogenesis (create electric shocks at will which do not harm the predator but do harm the prey). Electrokinesis is also used as a method of communication among other members of the species, and may be even used to attract a mate. The Electric Organ has large numbers of electroplaques (organic or inorganic plates which generate electricity) which can be used to create an offensive electrical shock (Electric Organ Discharge, or EOD) How To Do Electrokinesis Put one finger out, like you are pointing at someone. Move Ki to your finger and fill it. Now visualize electricity crackling around your finger. Hear it going 'snap'. After a few week's practice you might start to feel the electricity jumping from place to place. And if you get good enough you will be able to shock people, literally! These training exercises are here for those are gifted, nongifted and open mind people to develop electrokinesis.﻿ Training - AttackEdit Training 1Edit Alright, this takes a couple of weeks to learn, so don't get frustrated if you can't do it in the first couple of days. To learn electrokinesis, start out by just closing your eyes, and visualizing electricity flowing inside and out of your body, like sparks of energy. See them shocking, actually hear them crackling and popping. Do this for 10-15 minutes a day. If you can project it out of your hands, you can try to shoot it at your TV or radio, and see if it makes the reception a little messed up, or you could try to shock someone. Do this for a while, then if you want, try to make an Electro-ball. Training 2Edit The easiest time to do it is when you're lying in bed before you go to sleep. Close your eyes and visualize the electricity running through the body part of choice. Try to do all these things one after another or mix them. Visualize it running up say, your hand, in waves of electricity like the kind of waves old TV's get sometimes that go up the screen. Then after that, visualize it sparking and even arcing out of your finger tips and hands. Try to feel the sparks the best you can, sometimes your fingers will just go sort of numb and they will feel weird if you try to move them. Then open your eyes and do the same thing for a while...eventually you should start seeing very faint pencil thin lines of electricity or round dot size sparks or both. another way you can achieve your goal is on a dry warm to hot day, go out into the sun and take a deep breath. close your eyes and hold your hand towards the sun. this will cause you to use sun-charged electrons and be able to pull them out of the atmosphere. i've had a month of practise and this works for me especially. all you need to do is watch your aura, see the electrons running through it and concentrate on them moving towards the desired area. i have powers like...electric kicks, disturbing others energy fields, healing, and i even have hydro and superhuman powers hyper grip and atmokinesis. im not gonna release my name but whoever made this article is right...props. Training 3 - Electro-ballEdit This is basically a psi ball with electricity from electrokinesis added into it. To start, visualize the electricity flowing through your body. Then, make a normal psi ball, then picture the electricity bolts coming out of your hands and your fingertips, and merging with the psi ball, making little sparks and shocks around and inside the psi ball. Do this for about 5 minutes a day, along with just picturing the electricity flowing inside of you. Just keep practicing, and when you get the electro-ball, you will be able to shock people with it. But be warned, don't use a lot of power with this exercise on someone if you know that their power is less than yours and they won't be able to handle it, this exercise can really injure someone when used with enough power. Training 4 - Electro-blastEdit First, make a Ball of Electricity. Then add some Ki into it. Just practice that for a few days or at least a week until you get good at it. Then after you get good at that, start to compact Electricity and Ki into your arm. After you feel that your arm is compacted with enough Electricity and Ki, blast it out of your hand. Now the objective is to try and control the blast if you can. Remember to only use a little bit of Ki and Electricity if your opponent is too week to handle your level of power. Training 5 - Lightning ballEdit {C}To start out, just make a normal ki or mana ball and charge it up. Next, start visualizing lightning striking down all around you. Actually hear the crack and sizzle of the lightning bolts. Then, visualize all little lightning bolts striking around your hands and striking into your ki ball and causing electric shocks inside and outside it. It would make it even better if you know how to perform some electrokinesis. You will know by the feeling you get in your hands if you have made this correctly. When it's made, blast away. Don't forget to have fun with it too and don't let having powers rule your life. Training 6Edit Close your eyes and visulise you standing in a field and all of a suden lightning strikes your arm and electricity is running through your arm and it all of a suden shoots out of your hand. Training - DefenceEdit Training 1 - Force Field GenerationEdit First create an electric ball. then add 3x the pressure and power into the ball. then try to shape it around you or the place you wish to field by visualizing energy being from your mind to the place. then compact energy into your entire body, then try to imagine the energy circling or shaping (use whatever shape you want , duck, cat, ball, square eg) around it, then add electricity to the target and release it but quickly after releasing add a blast to make it twice as powerful. try to experiment with this. Training 2 - Re-Directing Electrical BlastsEdit To re-direct a psychic electrical blast, one must create a channel of chi through the body down the non-dominate arm (the receptive arm), into the stomach area and up the dominate arm (the projective arm). one must absorb the psychic electrical attack and channel it thrugh this path and possibaly return to sender. one must also be careful that the electrical current does not pass through the heart or the charge could cause death, which is why the electricity is channeled in to the stomach area. while it may seem that this is stolen from a television show, this meathod is actually tried and true. Another method of re-directing psychic electrical blasts is to create a chi ball, create a current of chi through the air that will direct the charge away from you, catch the blast in the chi ball and direct it down the chi current and away from you. this meathod is more difficult, takes more energy and is harder to perform. however it is the safer method of re-directing psychic electricity blasts. These methods can also be used with any psychic energy blasts/attacks with the same warnings. Training - ExtraEdit Training 1 - Electrical AbsorptionEdit Absorbing Electric Energy- get a battery or something that holds electricty and try and drain the electricity into yourself. Too much can harm you. Stay positive and continue to try, you may be closer than you think. Training 2 - Electric TransferEdit Once you absorb the electricity touch something and visualize the vibrations traveling into the object your touching and it should be shock or flicker(for a tv) or touch a battery and transfer the electric inside the battery and you should be charging it. Training 3 - Electric GenerationEdit Take off your computer battery (make sure its fully charged) then focus and concentrate on it and it should be vibrating next visualize the vibration traveling around your whole body keep wasting the electricity in the battery until your whole body is strongly vibrating and anyone that touch's you should get shock real easily also your body would be able to resist electric so you won't be shock real easily plus your shock will be more strong if you try to shock some one. Side effects are you will be weakened in water or any other liquid and it will be a lot harder to do hydrokinesis or any other water/liquid manipulation. MY PERSONAL TECHNIQUE,THE CHIDORI what you need #no doubt in you mind #a good level of electrokinesis.ut vizualize small steps #vizualize alot and i mean alot of blue electric in your dan tien. #vizualize the electric making a river,flowing up your chest down to to one hand #vizualize the electric and hear the crakling turning into a ball. #charge the energy to the point were u think its stong enough (or keep on charging it and vizualize the electric turning black) #charge foward and strike your opponent (for a kill aim for the chest.) RULES #do not use the chidori unless u r in HUGE trouble like someone is about to murder u. #try not to kill them #this is a very dangearous so becareful. AGREEMENT if you use the chidori and kill someone, i am not responcible for there death, since your the one who killed them and you wanted to learn this. weak chidori do the same but vizualize small yellow sparks instead of huge blue (or black) electric. Category:Niqqaz Category:Abilities